1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method to reduce (e.g., minimize) power consumption of an information technology (IT) product such as a table PC and a note PC have been studied.
To reduce (e.g., minimize) the size of the IT product which includes a display panel, power consumption of the display panel may be reduced (e.g., minimized). When the display panel displays a static image, the display panel may be driven in a relatively low frequency so that power consumption of the display panel may be reduced.
When the display panel is driven in the relatively low frequency, a flicker may be generated so that display quality may decrease.